iNSaNiTY
by KNDfreak
Summary: One's a insane psychopath, one's a innocent-until-murder type, one's a silent-but-deadly type, and one's a evil genius in the making. With traits like these, who needs friends? Humanized, AU. ZumaxRocky, ChasexMarshall. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke filled the air as the orange-red flames continued to spread around the building. There were screams of panic, and harsh noises of door banging, along with desperate pleads to get out of the building. For the most part, the fire had hushed the people over, as if it was disallowing them to talk, and as it continued raging inside the small apartment, one by one, the shouts of help became more frequent, and even more desperate to get out.

In the center of it all, was a boy wearing a green-hoodie, peach-skinned, gold eyes, grey hair, and an ear wrapped in bandages.

The watched as the building around him burn down, emotionless gold eyes flickering from his left and his right, smile nowhere to be seen. If anyone were to see this, they would think the boy was some kind of God - because while the flames were quickly spreading through the apartment, they _never_ touched him, and he was standing _dead center_ of it all, just watching.

If he was God, he was some sort of sick God.

Because he wasn't helping, he wasn't calling for help, he wasn't doing _anything_ but watching the flames, hearing the cries for help, and about time anyone knew what was going on, it was too late. The boy continued to stand there, watching the flames, before looking up at the ceiling when a particular cry got his attention. The cry became more desperate, shouting out the words _"Why can't I get out?!"_ with a tinge of panic, and he could hear the neighbor inside the room trying their hardest to open the door, or window, and they still would not budge.

 _"No please! Let me out! Let me out!"_ The neighbor cried softly, and if the boy listened very carefully, he could hear the sobs coming from the ill-stricken neighbor.

At last, the boy smiled.

* * *

"How do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty, your honor."

Judge Carline frowned at the answer, before looking glancing over at the boy next to her. Ever since that day when he's been found and charged with murder, the boy's demeanor had changed. She half-expected the boy to jump out of his seat, claiming he didn't do anything, but he didn't. Instead, he sat in his silently, staring at the crowd for his case, with gold eyes silently begging for help, though, by the looks of it, no one was getting the message.

It was saddening that those who need help are refused, yet those who knew what they are, are getting better treatment than those who aren't.

Maybe it was her soft heart talking, and maybe she'll be out of line for doing this, since the verdict has been made, but Judge Carline could not do this. She couldn't send a poor, innocent soul to jail when clearly, he needs more help than he realized.

"Overruled."

"Y-your honor?!"

"Send the defendant to Foggy Bottom's Mental Hospital Intuition. I want him to be looked at, and analyzed, watched over, and _if_ there's something wrong with him, Mayor Humdinger would know what to do. That's my verdict, case dismissed." She said, slamming the gavel down, and then standing up. That's when the lawyer came to her.

"Your honor, you can't be serious!"

"Do not question my stance, Mr. Peterson. I think my mind's been made."

"But this is a bad idea! What if Mayor Humdinger can't control him? What if he gets out? What if he kills again?"

"And how would sending him to jail any better than sending him in a place where he could get help?" Carline asked, glaring at the lawyer. When he didn't speak, Carline huffed. "That's what I thought. See you in the next case, Mr. Peterson."

* * *

"I didn't do it." The boy gasped, staring at his friends with shaky eyes. "You believe me...right?"

Ryder and Katie bit their lips, squeezing each other's hands. Rubble just glared at him with watery eyes, holding Skye as she sobbed on his shoulder. Everest turned away, even when her boyfriend, Bruno, gave her a comforting squeeze. Jake and Carla shared a look before looking back at the boy, while Mr. Porter hid Alex behind him, looking at the boy in cuffs with fear in his eyes.

"Rocky," Katie started. "You were the only one there. You were the only one who'd survived the fire. There was evidence stacking against you, and cameras never lies."

"I don't even know how I got there," The boy, Rocky, whimpered. "I don't remember the apartment, or the fire. I don't remember anything!"

"That's why Judge Carline is sending you to the mental hospital," Ryder soothed, smiling sadly. "So you can get help."

"Judge Carline thinks I'm crazy!" Rocky groaned. Before long, a person, most likely a prison guard, came around and shoved Rocky inside the bus that would transport him to Foggy Bottom. "I'll write, I promise."

"Don't bother." Rubble snarled, surprising all of them. Feeling hurt, Rocky didn't say anything but climb into the bus, walking over to a quiet seat, and looked out the window where his friends were. Some of them were waving, and Rocky felt sad that he couldn't return it, as his own hands were handcuffed. Suddenly, the bus engine roared to life, startling the boy, but the driver didn't say anything as they drove away. Rocky glanced once more out the window, seeing his friends wave goodbye, but none of them following the bus to prove that they at least believed in Rocky when he said he didn't do it. Feeling tears coming, Rocky quickly closed his eyes and whimpered.

He wasn't crazy, he was innocent.

Or so he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive had been long before Rocky could see the Intuition appearing just above a hill. His leg had started to go numb for sitting for so long, so when they had arrived at the Intuition, Rocky had never been more grateful. The bus began to pull into the driveway, and once it was parked, the driver looked up in the review mirror.

"Up and at 'em, Princess. Your stop ends here." He said. Rocky choose not to answer as he got up, and began walking towards the door of the bus. Once off, Rocky shivered as a gentle breeze went by.

The air in Foggy Bottom was so cold, much different than Adventure Bay's. The weather was dreary, air thick with fog - hence, the name -, and looked as though it was about to rain, to which Rocky hoped that wasn't the case.

Rocky had wondered what to do for a while before a person showed up, her hair fiery red, sharp blue eyes, and freckles decorating her pinkish face. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, which informed Rocky that this girl was not to be trifled with by any means. With a click of her bright red heels, she began walking towards Rocky, hips swaying side by side.

"You're the new patient, I take it?" She said, her voice more studier than any females' Rocky had known. Realizing she was waiting for an answer, Rocky nodded and she sighed. "Come on, then. Dr. Kuno will be waiting for you in his office."

Once again, Rocky didn't say anything, and followed her inside the building. In contrast to what was the outside world, the inside was white, bright, and looked just as normal as any other hospital. There were countless of other nurses and doctors, some patients wandering around, and an overall friendly atmosphere.

Rocky didn't like it.

"Come on, his office is this way." The lady said, pulling Rocky by the arm. _That's right,_ he thought, looking down at his wrist. _I'm still handcuffed._

"H-hey, not to be a bother, b-but would you mind getting these off of me?" Rocky asked, lifting up his wrist. The women rolled her eyes.

"Not without the doc's orders. We don't know what kind of crazy you are."

"I'm not crazy!" Rocky snapped, glaring at her. Realizing what he had said and how he was acting, Rocky immediately pulled back, head down to the ground, ashamed. Seeing this, the lady raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Come along, Mr. I'm-Not-Crazy." She said. This time, Rocky didn't protest and let her lead him all the way to a small office, blue door shut. She began knocking softly, as if to contradict her personality.

"It's open!" A voice shouted through the door. The lady began to open the door, and inside, was a man and another one, around Rocky's age, maybe. The man had dark black hair with a tinge of grey slicked back, grey-blue eyes that hid behind a thin pair of glasses, wrinkles appearing around his forehead, and was wearing a white coat with a nametag _Dr. Kuno._ The kid that was with him also had midnight black hair, blue eyes, skin as white as snow, was wearing a red hoodie, and a pair of black jeans, along with some red-and-white sneakers.

The man looked up the moment the door opened, and smiled when his eyes landed on Rocky, before looking at the kid.

"Remember what I told you, Marshall. There will be no fighting of any kind, and if you do have the urge, resist it. You can always come and talk to me, as I am here to help you and get you better, okay?" He said to the kid, Marshall. Marshall smiled at the doctor, and maybe it was just him, but something about that kid seemed...off, to Rocky, even when he was smiling. _Am I really the one to talk? Apparently, I murdered five kids, six adults, and a cat, and I don't even remember that._ He thought.

"Okay!"

"We'll continue this session later, for now, go back to your room." The doctor said. Nodding, Marshall got up, turned around, blinked when he realized there's people behind him, smiled and waved at them, and walked away. "You must be the new patient. Come, sit, and tell me your story."

"First things first, can you please unlock me? It's really uncomfortable." Rocky pleaded, showing his cuffs. The doctor looked surprised and nodded his head.

"Yes, of course." He said, getting the key and unlocking the handcuffs. "Juliette, if you please..."

The girl, Juliette, sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Now, then, let's start with the basics. I am Dr. Kuno, the owner and head of Foggy Bottom's Mental Hospital. From my understanding, there's been an...accident, referring to you?" Dr. Kuno asked, looking through the papers and raising an eyebrow at Rocky. Rocky squirmed in his seat.

"They tell me otherwise. They think the fire was caused on purpose, and I did it." Rocky said, looking at the ground.

"And did you?"

"No! I would never do something like that! Heck, I don't even _live_ there, so I don't know why I was there!" Rocky shouted, getting more and more upset at the thought. Dr. Kuno reached over and touched his arm, trying to soothe him.

"Easy there, no one's blaming you, I'm just trying to get the whole story." He said. Rocky chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, you ain't getting it from me. I don't remember anything about the fire, what had caused it, and why I was standing there in the center, when the apartment brunt down." He said. He didn't know it, but when Rocky looked at Dr. Kuno in the eye, there was a flash of malice intent, but just as quickly, it disappeared. _Interesting._ He thought, intrigued.

"A memory overlaps?" He asked. Rocky shook his head, and then paused.

"It can't be. I never had those before." Then he thought about it. "Even if I did, would I remember it? I don't think so."

"Did you hit your head on something, by any chance? Maybe when you were small." Dr. Kuno asked. Rocky shook his head.

"No, I was always...cautious, when it came to stuff like that. Scars here and there, but they never last long, and they were never severe enough to go to the hospital." He said. Dr. Kuno hummed in his thought as he wrote down the answer, thinking.

"Do you have any other siblings, Rocky? A cousin, perhaps?" He asked.

"The only family I know of is my mom and dad. I am a single child."

"What happen to your mom and dad?"

"Mom passed away last year, and dad not soon after, both cancer." Rocky said, not realizing how indifferent he sounded, nor was he aware of the changes he was making, but Dr. Kuno saw it all.

"And you? Do you have it?"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy, so my doctor says." Then Rocky let out a chuckle, once again, humorlessly. "Guess that was a mistake since I'm here."

"Rocky," Dr. Kuno started, looking at his patient. "Do you believe you can be helped?"

Rocky stared at the doctor long and hard.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what he believed, Dr. Kuno had decided to help Rocky with whatever was wrong with him. Rocky didn't like it, but didn't say anything about it. After all, regardless what either of them believed, society still saw Rocky as a threat, and because of that, Rocky could never, truly, live a normal life, no matter how much he begged for it.

Walking down the hall towards his room, Rocky spotted some patients wandering around, some lost in their own minds, while others simply needed help.

 _They all look so normal,_ Rocky thought, glancing at each and every face he could see, studying. _What did they do to be here?_ Knowing he'll probably won't get an answer, even if he'd asked, Rocky stayed quiet throughout the walk. Soon they came across a room numbered '102' and he and the doctor stopped.

"This is where you'll be staying at, Rocky." He said, opening the door and revealing the room. The room wasn't anything particular - it had a simple bed, pale blue walls, some entertainment, and another door, leading to the bathroom, Dr. Kuno had said. There was a window, revealing that it was, in fact, raining, which somehow made Rocky's mood worse. "I hope everything is to your liking. If you need anything, just press this red button right here," Dr. Kuno pointed to the button on the left side of the wall, near the door. "And someone will come and see what is it that you need. Or if you have any problems. When you are ready, come meet us at the center circle. We're just about to have a daily confession session."

And with that, Dr. Kuno was gone.

Staring at the space he was just in, Rocky slowly turned his head and looked around him.

Small, he thought, blinking. The room was too small - it almost felt like a confinement space, where Rocky couldn't move without bumping into something. Rocky's lips twitch, and he felt his muscle in his arm spam, but he ignored it. Instead, Rocky was lost in a sea of memories, and as he continued to stare off into space, the room began to shrink.

Smaller, and smaller, and smaller, and smaller...

It was getting hard to breathe...

Suddenly, Rocky gasped, and wrapped his hand around his throat, trying to breathe in as much air as possible, and when things started to become normal, a voice behind him spoke.

"Well, looky hewe! Anothew cwazy." Blinking, Rocky turned around to face the intruder, and the blinked.

Said intruder had his shoulder pinned against the wall, arms folded, smirking at Rocky. His skin was as dark as milk chocolate, and it's the same with his hair, green eyes sparkling with laughter, and amusement, and something else Rocky couldn't see, his built tall, maybe an inch taller than Rocky, and because he was wearing thin clothing, Rocky could see every inch of muscle in his stomach, and arm. The boy was lanky, but he had a swimmer's built, and Rocky couldn't help but be amazed at what he was seeing.

Seeing how his staring didn't go unnoticed, Rocky looked up at the smirking face.

"How did they get you? Stabbing wandom people? Pushed an ex off a cliff?" He teased. Rocky shook his head and glared at him.

"If you must know, I was...kindly volunteered to be here. It wasn't like I had a choice." He said. The man nodded.

"Ah, the cwazy-but-not-yet-insane type. We have plenty of those hewe; don't wowwy, stick awound long enough, and you might just go a little bit insane." He said, laughing in what was almost hysteria, but it seemed almost...tamed, controlled.

Rocky shivered.

"I'm not crazy."

"Yet. That's what all the psychopaths say, until they wealize, yeah, they kind of awe." The man said, shrugging. "What you'we going thwough, it's nowmal. Just accept what you awe, and the madness will ovewcome you just as easily."

"Seems like you know that all too well. Did you lose your mind as well?" Rocky asked, and suddenly, the bubbly atmosphere was gone, and the man straighten up, eyes a solid emerald green, and there was something about them that had Rocky in a trance.

"I lost my mind ages ago." He said, before briefly and stiffly walking away from Rocky's room.

Rocky just stared.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Today we have a new patient joining us in the ranks. His name is Rocky, and I would like for all of us to make him as comfortable as possible. Remember, we are family, and we must take care of each other." Dr. Kuno said, smiling as the other members muttered their 'hello's. Rocky blinked and looked around the circle, where he saw the face of Marshall, who was sitting by a man who looked as though someone had pissed in his cereal and he wasn't exactly happy about it, but there was no sign of the emerald green eyes that greeted Rocky. "Since this is Rocky's first time, why don't we show him what the confession circle is like? Jenna, why don't you go first?"

A girl, who had half of her hair on one side of her head, dark brown eyes, a lip piercing, and tattoos that covered all of her arms, sneered.

"Yesterday, I lost my temper, and ended up breaking the vending machine." She said, snorting when she heard some of them complaining. "Be thankful it was none of ya'll faces! Would you rather have a broken nose?"

"Jenna, we talked about this. You have to control your anger." Dr. Kuno said, frowning, and Jenna just flipped him off. That's when he turned to someone else. "What about you, Lance? What do you have to say?"

"I still see them, Dr." Lance said, staring at Dr. Kuno with wide and terrified eyes. "I still see them! I can hear them, I can feel them! They want me. They want me to do bad things."

"What kind of bad things?" Dr. Kuno asked, concern.

"They are telling to poison the water. To drown Kenny, to hurt Crystal, and they still want me to go after my parents!" Lance shrieked, somehow ended up with a laugh. "They still hate them. They will never forgive them for what they've done to me. They want me to kill them."

"Lance, how long ago were you off your meds?" Kuno whispered, staring at the boy. Lance smiled, unsure.

"It hasn't been an hour..." Lance whispered back. That's when the nurse, or so Rocky assumed, came up to Lance and with Dr. Kuno's permission, removed him from the group.

"Well, what about you Marshall? Do you have something to share today?" Dr. Kuno asked, smiling at the boy. Marshall smiled back.

"Well, I _had_ been helping Miss Clarence with the food in the cafeteria, when I accidentally slipped on something and spilled the food all over her. She screamed at me for over an hour, before Chase came and whispered something into her ear, which frighten her and now I'm back as a helper!" He said. Rocky could only stare at him, before glancing over at the guy next to him. "Oh yeah, and I watered the plants today! I did good, right, Dr. Kuno?"

"Of course, Marshall, and now Chase, do you have something to add?" Kuno asked, looking over at the man called 'Chase'.

"..."

"Still not speaking, huh? Well, I do hope you'll get comfortable quite soon, as I've said, we're all friends and family here. There's no reason to hide." Dr. Kuno said, earning a snort from a faraway distance, causing both him and Rocky to look up and Rocky could feel his heart stop.

Green eyes.

"Wight. Some fucked up family you got, doc." The man said. Dr. Kuno frowned.

"Zuma, you know we don't tolerate that kind of language." He said, before smiling as the guy, Zuma, started strutting towards his seat. "Is there any confessions that you would like to make, Zuma?"

"I hate this place, and evewything about it," That's when Zuma looked at Rocky and smirked. "Almost."

"You've said that for the last year or so, Zuma."

"And that's the stowy I'm sticking with." Zuma said, folding his arms, smirking when Dr. Kuno sighed.

"Right. Well, you've seen how this goes Rocky, why don't you make a confession?" Dr. Kuno asked, smiling at the boy. Rocky looked at him before glancing over at the crowd, catching their eye, remembering their face, before softly speaking...

"I somehow murdered people without knowing how."


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later after the confession circle, Rocky found himself back in his room, laying on the bed, staring the ceiling. Since the confession, some of the patients gave Rocky a wary glance, anxious, while most looked at him, almost bored, as if to say 'Welcome to the Club'.

That reaction made Rocky scowl.

Rocky _wasn't_ insane, at least, he thought so. Just because he couldn't remember a few details doesn't mean he was like all the other psychos, who may or may not remember why they were locked up as they are now, away from society. Rocky didn't kill, Rocky never attacks anyone, Rocky doesn't hold grudges or make bad wishes on someone just because they made him mad. No, the way Rocky sees it, he's been set up; someone out there didn't like him, so they pretended to be him, and made him out to be a killer when he wasn't. Rocky had no business in that apartment, he didn't live there, so why would Rocky go there? And then burn the apartment down? He didn't know anyone in that apartment.

Rocky sighed.

"Still twying to justify youw weasons of being hewe, awe you?" A voice said, causing Rocky to jump straight up from his bed, and stared eye-wide at his intruder, which was the patient Zuma. He smirked. "I see madness hasn't _completely_ taken ovew."

"Shut up," Rocky grumbled, giving Zuma a small glare before getting off the bed. "I hate this place."

"Likewise. Doc's twying to be all 'buddy-buddy' when weally, most of us just wants to kill each other," Zuma grinned up at him, emerald green eyes twinkling amusingly. Rocky tried to pretend his heart wasn't skipping a beat. "Which side awe you on, I wonder..."

"I am not insane. It's all a misunderstanding-"

"What, you think someone dwessed up as you and went on a killing spwee, staining youw name?"

Rocky looked at Zuma in shock. The grin on the boy's face widen.

"You'we not the fiwst pewson to come up with that idea. Won't be the last, eithew. But buddy, I gotta say; thewe's no one on Eawth that looks like you." Zuma said, and Rocky eyes narrowed at him.

"And why is that?" He taunted, only to become apprehensive when Zuma started to walk towards him until they were inches away from each other. He watched, fascinated, as Zuma lifted his hand up and touched a string of his hair, the chocolate-skin boy watching it with admiration in his eyes as the hair fell in between his fingers. Rocky's breath hitched when Zuma laid his hand across his cheek, smiling childishly when he felt his face warm under his touch.

"They wouldn't be able to wecweate that beauty of youws." Zuma said, before moving away from Rocky. Rocky blinked as he watched Zuma's green eyes darken slightly, the care-free smile still on his face, and he couldn't help but squirm. "Well, looks like I've wasted enough time hewe. Just dwopped by to say 'hi', and to let you know I'm youw next doow neighbow. The doows acwoss fwom you awe Mawshall's and Chase's. Welcome to the Mental Ward, Wocky."

And with that, Zuma was gone, door closing behind him.

Rocky couldn't help but stare, his left hand coming up to his face and touched the place where Zuma's hand had been not too long ago. He closed his eyes and breath in deep, emotions rolling, and he felt his body tremble slightly. Just as he was about to open his eyes, his door open again, revealing Marshall and the guy Rocky now know as Chase. The white-skin boy was practically skipping his way into his room, Chase closely behind, though, looking into his amber eyes, Rocky could tell he didn't want to do this.

"Hi! I'm Marshall! It's so nice to have another friend here besides Chase! I'm not very good with people." Marshall said, grinning sheepishly. Rocky couldn't help but blink, looking at the boy, before shaking his hand.

"Rocky. I'm not very good with people either." He said, and Marshall's grin widen.

"Oh, I see! But you know, you don't have to be afraid of anyone here. Everyone here is really nice and sweet, even Jenna!" Marshall laughed, before turning around and grabbed the taller boy behind him by the arm. "This is Chase! He's been my best friend since I got here!"

Chase's cold, amber eyes turned to him and Rocky couldn't help but freeze. Something about Chase was frightening, and he was pretty sure Chase doesn't speak as much as Marshall, fact backed up by what he'd saw in the confession circle.

"Hello, Chase."

"..."

Right. The quiet type. Also known as 'I'm going to murder all your family members and then torture you the most' type.

Rocky wanted nothing to do with Chase.

"Chase doesn't really talk much, which is quite weird, since I'm the only one he talks to," Marshall said, staring up at his best friend as he cocked his head to the side. "And when he talks to me, he talks A LOT. I think he's shy."

Or, he just wants to kill everyone. That's the assumption Rocky was going to stick with.

"Right. So, Marshall, what are you doing here? You seem too nice to be locked up in here with a bunch of maniacs." Rocky asked, giving the boy a once over. Then again, he thought, remembering how he'd thought Marshall's smile was off since he'd first seen him, maybe there was more than meets the eye with this kid.

"Something bad had happened to me when I was younger," Marshall started, looking down at the ground, blue eyes slightly becoming dull. Rocky didn't miss the way Chase tensed up, amber eyes burning the gray-haired boy to the ground. "Something really bad. I'm not suppose to talk about it, but..."

"You don't have to!" Rocky quickly said, if only to get on Chase's good side. "I was just...merely curious is all."

Marshall gave him a sad smile.

"Like how I am with you? How do you kill someone...and not know that you killed them?" He asked, and Rocky felt himself tense before he could stop it. Something must've told Marshall that what he'd asked was a bad idea, because the boy looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry when I haven't told you my reason either..."

"You're not suppose to tell, I understand," Rocky said, before he continued. "As for me, I...I don't know. I don't live in the apartment, and I didn't know the people there. But everyone says it was me, that I killed them, that I was the reason for the fire. I think I would have known what I did if I caused it..."

"That's the thing with psychopaths, isn't it?" Marshall said, startling Rocky. "You can never remember what you've done until it's too late."


End file.
